


Be My Forever

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: Because there's no rule on when you're supposed to get your vows renewed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be My Forever- Christina Perri & Es Sheeran

“I thought people renewed their vows when they're dust old and have to wear diapers under their suits,” Sam says to Kurt, who debated sticking a pin a little too far into his suit.

“Blaine wants to and i think it's romantic- _hold still_.”

Sam had offered to officiate the ceremony, saying how being the priest at a gay wedding had always been a dream of his.

_“He realizes he's not actually a priest-”_

_“Let him have this, Kurt.”_

When Blaine suggested to renew their vows for their twentieth wedding anniversary, Kurt (a little tipsy and little lax from the massage Blaine was giving him) agreed quickly. He's not positive when people are supposed to renew vows either, but there's not exactly a handbook on gay marriage.

“What are you gonna say?” Sam asks, grinning in the mirror at the adjustments Kurt is making to his charcoal gray suit.

“I'm not sure yet,” Kurt confesses, placing a tape measure across his shoulders.

“Why? When I got married, I practiced my vows for like, months,” Sam sighs, thinking of his Mercedes.

“Don't get sappy, she's down the hall with Blaine,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “And I don't know why, I mean, think about our relationship. The proposal, our _wedding_ , everything has always been a surprise.”

“But this is the one time you can actually prepare for it,” Sam stresses. “If Blaine was here right now, what would you want him to know?”

“Blaine _is_ here,” comes a voice across the room, wine glass in hand and Mercedes right behind him.

“Well I wanted to keep this a _surprise_ -”

Mercedes scoffs. “You know I hate surprises. He looks great.” She kisses him on the cheek, and Kurt forces her to put down her wine glass before walking over to her husband.

“So, what do we want Blaine to know?” He asks, playing with swatches of fabric Kurt has piled up near his sewing kit.

“Sam’s trying to hear my vows before the ceremony,” Kurt says, laughing when he sees Sam turn up the music playing from his computer and spin his wife around. “I know i'm forty but so help me I'll kill you if you ruin my work!” Kurt shouts in his direction.

“Let me hear it,” Blaine says.

“My vows? Absolutely not, I've got to keep some things private in this house.”

“Well,” Blaine says, setting down his wine glass, “I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“No way,” Kurt objects. “I want it to be a shock- you know? Make everyone cry.”

“Well then I'll give you a summary of mine,” Blaine leans in for a kiss. “Kurt Hummel, I can't wait to get lazy and grow so old with you that you'll be too lazy to ask for a divorce when I get fat.”

“As if I'd divorce you- who'd help you dye your hair?” Kurt laughs, looking at the careful pattern of Blaine's silver hairs amidst his dark strands.

“You're right. I guess you're stuck with me.”

“Forever?” Kurt asks.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ♥️


End file.
